Who Said That Sleepwalking Isn't Interesting
by Lauraa93
Summary: Bellice Femslash.Bella moves to Forks, bumps into Alice.. Hostage situation later on in the story. Rosalie's jealousy and craziness takes is toll. Beautiful Lemons throughout : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Who said that sleepwalking isn't interesting?**

**Chapter 1: The move.**

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

"Hey Dad, I've just landed now. I'll meet you outside the doors." I dragged my luggage through the airport. Today was the day that I would start living with my Dad in Forks, Washington. The flight from Arizona wasn't too bad. Saying goodbye to the warmth and the sun to come to the dark and the rain, that was a gut wrenching experience, but I had a feeling about Forks, that it was going to be an adventure.

"Bells! Over here!" That was Charlie, my Dad. He picked me up in his police car. He's the Chief of police in this town. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "You're looking well Bells, I've missed you."

I spent two weeks every summer here with my Dad, so I got used to not seeing him a lot. "I missed you too Dad." He pulled a smile at me. Shortly after we arrived at the house, my bed room was more or less the same. I had a study desk, my bed and my room was purple. Not really me, but I could work with purple. I had an early night as I had to face my new school in the morning. Let's see if I get a good night's sleep...

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret (8)_

My alarm went off. Good morning All American Rejects I jumped in the shower, put my favourite skinny jeans on, plain white v-neck tee and my red checked shirt over the top. Charlie had bought me a Chevy truck as a home coming present. My ride to school felt like it took an hour. I parked up in the school lot and everyone looked at me and was sniggering to their friends. I kept my head down and kept on walking.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you." A perfect angelic voice spoke to me. I looked up to see her face. Her pale white skin that suits her so beautifully, her strong perfect jaw line, her cheeks that fit perfectly for her face, her little aquiline nose, then the pair of beautifully golden brown eyes. I stammered.  
"It...It's okay... It was m... my fault." She smiled at me the perfect smile. Pearly white and perfectly straight. I was in heaven with this girl. I'd always known that I had a thing for girls, but this one had my full attention and my heart racing at incredible speeds.

"Well thanks for picking my books up, I'm Alice." She hugged me. I felt like I was going to die. Her perfume washed over me and lingered in my nose. I could get used to this smell.  
"I'm Bella. I'm new here and already causing havoc on my first day." Alice giggled at this. I felt the blood rushing towards my cheeks.  
"Well, I have to get to class now Bells, I guess I'll see you at break." She looked at me up and down slowly, like she was analysing me, except her tongue swept across her lips in the process, then walked away from me. I was dumb struck.

I walked in a gaze to the reception so that I could pick up my timetable, first class, Science. I found my way to science relativity easy. I walked into the class and scanned the room quickly. My head automatically went back when I saw the dark haired pixie beauty. I small, smug smile crept upon my face. YES! I was in the same class as Alice.  
"You must be Isabella Swan, yes?" My head turned to him.  
"Yes sir." He looked on his desk for a few work sheets and handed them to me.  
"Take these and sit next to Alice Cullen at the back there." He pointed towards Alice, but luckily for me, I already knew Alice Cullen. She smiled at me whilst I was walking down to my seat. As I placed my things she whispered "hey" to me.  
"Hey, looks like I'm seeing you before break." Alice chuckled at my little comment.  
"Haha, I guess so yes." We both listened to the teacher talk for a while. The human anatomy, always an interesting subject. Me and Alice just looked at each other and smiled. There was a spark between us, like a pair of magnets, I was north and she was south. Alice made small talk during the lesson, asking where I was originally from, about my family and back ground ect... I was so open with her, it was like I could tell her anything. Before we both knew it, the bell for the next period rang. Me and Alice said bye to each other and she gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "Bye Bells" It fascinated me how she so quickly came up with Bells, especially when the only person to call me 'Bells' is Charlie.

The rest of the day dragged. I didn't see Alice at break or lunch time. I was a bit disheartened. How could I be so gutted about a girl that I have known for the whole of 5 hours? I walked over to my truck and turned the key in the ignition. Just as I was about to get out of the gates, a bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo swerved in front of me. I jumped onto the break and started shouting. "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND OR SOMETHING! FUCKING MORON!"  
Oh shit. Alice Cullen stepped out of the drivers' seat with a smug look on her face. My jaw dropped to the floor. Fuck. How am I going to get out of this one. She started walking over to me. "Hey Bells, nice potty mouth there, it suits you. So, we're off out on a field trip tomorrow in science, you want me to pick you up in the morning from yours?"  
WTF? I was totally confused! "Erm, sure." I quickly gave her my address as there was a queue forming behind me and shit loads of beeping horns.  
"Cool, see you later Bells" And with that she was off in her Porsche. For the whole night I could not get Alice Cullen out of my mind.

I walked into the house and Charlie was sat at the table. "Hey Bells.." Oh god, it does not sound as good as when Alice calls me it. "Hey Dad, I need you to sign this form so that I can go on the field trip tomorrow" Charlie looked at me sceptically, noticing the blush in my cheeks.  
"Okay. Give us it here" I passed him the letter and he signed it. YES! Officially spending the whole day with Alice Cullen now! That night I showered and got an early night, ready for my day with Alice.

"Hey Bells, a pixie like girl in a yellow Porsche is here for you." I ran down the stairs grabbing everything that I would need. "Hey Dad, I'll see you later. Hey Ali!" I looked back at my Dad to see him dumbfound. Alice got the door for me. I was so excited about the fact that Ali was driving me to and from school, and I was sat in a PORSCHE 911 TURBO! I had the biggest cheesy on my face.  
"Did you sleep well Bells?" She pulled her remarkable smile at me.  
"Yeah, slept like a baby thanks. How was your night?" She seemed to swallow hard when I said this. It confused me why she reacted like this.  
"Yeah, it was eventful." We spoke about the science trip that we was going on today. For some reason we was driving ourselves there. When we arrived in class we was assigned partners, obviously me and Alice were assigned together. We drove with the rest of the class to the National Science Museum. Me and Ali started walking around, messing about with things that we really shouldn't. We went into the cafe for some dinner. Me and Ali had been really close walking round the museum, giving slight little touches to each others' hands, backs and legs. I grabbed some ravioli and Ali just got some chips. When we sat down we sat opposite each other. Alice was picking at her chips when I felt her foot start to stroke mine and her she looked up at me from underneath her eye lashes. My heart skipped a beat then started thumping; she then got her phone out and started texting, my phone vibrated.  
_From Ali x  
I really like you Bells... Can we go outside and talk somewhere please?  
Love Ali x_

I looked up at her and nodded. We grabbed our things and walked outside. We found a quiet place by some rocks overlooking a lake, it was absolutely beautiful. We both just sat there for a while, our fingers touching. "Look Bells, I know I haven't known you for long, but I just feel this feeling big attraction towards you. I want to be with you every minute of the day, I want to know everything about you, I want to be able to hold your hand in public..." She paused for a minute, she looked deep in thought. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm falling for you Bella. Would you like to go on a date possibly...? With me."  
How could I even reject her? "Ali, I feel the exact same. Of course I would love to go on a date with you. There's nothing that would please me more." We both smiled at each other and entwined our hands together. We made our way back to the cafe hand in hand. This felt so surreal. We finished our day off at the museum and Alice dropped me off back at home.  
"So, do you have any plans for tonight then beautiful?"  
I blushed at Alice. "No, what you thinking of?"  
"I was thinking that we could take my car, go to the cinema's then I want to show you a place that means a lot to me." She smiled and had a look of love in her eyes.  
"That sounds perfect Ali, pick me up at 6?"

She kissed me on the cheek before I left the car. I walked through the front door and Charlie was looking at me intensely. "So who's that girl then Bella?"  
He didn't hide the aggression in his voice. The aggression, the hurt, the confusion.  
"That's Alice Cullen Dad. She's a friend from school." I decided to go straight upstairs. I slumped my bag down and laid down on the bed. All I could think about was Alice... The way that she was. I started to get frustrated, so I went and jumped in the shower... The hot water wasn't making things any better so I decided to have a cold shower. I got dressed and started playing some music.

_It's twelve o'clock and I need you attention  
It's like the alcohol making my head spin  
You scent the rum the room is a bottle  
Keeping me hopeless 'till I wake tomorrow_

_And if tonight ever makes a difference  
The way that I feel  
the way that I'll remember it  
I'll take this down  
until the glass remains  
Swallow the words  
that I was meant to say (8)_

"Hey Bells." I spun around. How long has she been standing there?  
"H... Hey Alice. What you doing here?" She just smiled at me and walked towards me. Her right hand cupped my face and her soft lips crashed into mine.  
"That's why I'm here. I missed you." I kissed her back as she pulled the most adorable puppy dog look at me. She pushed me onto the bed and laid on top of me. Alice was light on me and she fit perfectly into me. Are lips carried on locking onto each other, are tongues touching and she tasted amazing. My hands started to wonder up and down Alice's small back. I thought I'd try to be brave and I slowly trailed my hand all way down her back to where her jeans sat, my hand went over the fabric to sit on her peachy bum. I gently squeezed my hand to grab her flesh, she moaned in our kiss as I did this. Alice moaning just gave my more encouragement.

The morning sun started to peak through my bedroom window. I stretched my arms out, oh shit, I'm half naked. Flash blacks from last night started coming back to me, Alice. I looked at the side of me and noticed the pair of beautiful eyes staring back at me.  
"Morning beautiful" she said as she wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me back down to her. I gave her a kiss, "good morning gorgeous" we laid there for a while talking about us, school and how we missed our date last night.  
*knock knock knock' "Bella are you up?" SHIT!  
"Yeah Dad I'm awake" I looked at Alice, how the hell are we going to do this, before I could begin to move the door opened and in walked Charlie. His mouth wide open when he realised that Alice was in bed next to me and we both jumped for the covers to cover ourselves up.  
"Bella what the hell is going on here? Why are you both naked?"  
"Dad, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WALKING INTO MY ROOM!"  
"Bella do you care to explain to me now!"  
Oh god, this was gonna be painful and embarrassing and totally rude.  
"Dad, I'm gonna say this once, and I apologise already for it but, JUST FUCK OFF!" his face said it all, he definitely wasn't expecting that to come from his little girl. " Dad I understand how you might feel at the moment but you need to understand that it's my life and I'll be with who I wanna be with"  
With a nod of his head and a smile to Alice he was out of my bedroom. I laid down and began to breathe again.  
"Bells, are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry, you're sorry Alice? Really? Because the last time I checked you was a psychic fucking vampire!"  
Fuck. I noticed her head go down and the happiness fade.  
"Oh, Alice I'm sorry baby" I reached over to pull her into my body, luckily she went along and let me pull her to me. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have done that to you, I have no right taking my mood out on you"  
I kissed her head and she showed me her pearly whites and she smiled at me.  
We both got dressed and headed downstairs. I found a note left pinned to the fridge;  
'Bella, I've gone to work. Feel free to make your friend or whatever she is to you something to eat. I don't have a problem with you or your sexual preference, it would have just been nice for you to talk to me about it.  
Love Dad xx'

Tears filled up my eyes and Alice came over to hug me.  
"What's wrong babe?" I gave her the letter.  
"Now I feel bad for shouting and swearing at him." I buried my head in my hands.  
"At least he's okay with you and me though right? Let's face it Bells, it could have gone a whole lot worse" I gave a look as if to say how?  
"Oh c'mon Bells, at least he didn't hear us"  
Both of our eyes connected, did he hear us? Is that the reason why he came into my bedroom? He'd never just walked in before.  
"Oh My God Alice! He heard us.! HE FUCKING HEARD US!" lots of things were running through my mind, the first one, I needed a cig!  
"Bella can I ask you something?"  
I nodded at Alice.  
"Why, uh why did I just have a vision of you smoking a cigarette?" of course, Alice would see it.  
"Erm, I sometimes have one when I'm stressed and I was thinking about it" I felt like I was at school getting told off. Alice pulled me a disapproving look.  
"It's bad for you, you know?"  
"I know, but it satisfies some needs of mine" we both laughed slightly.  
"Do I satisfy any of your needs Bella?" oh god, the way this girl says things can make me cum in seconds.  
"You more than satisfy my needs Alice"  
She glistened a dazzling smile at me.  
"C'mon, it's time for school" Alice pulled a face at me when I said this.  
"It's sunny today Bella, I can't go." fuck, I don't want to leave Alice alone today.  
"Fuck it, I'll skive. Day at yours?" that put the smile back on her face. I wonder what adventures we had in store for us today. We took Alice's car and went to her house. I wasn't exactly prepared for this. Alice told me that her family have no secrets at all and they know about me.

We pulled up into the Cullen's driveway. I sat nervously staring at my hands. C'mon you can do this Bella, how hard can it be? Really... Alice opened the car door and held out her hand. Such a romantic. I smiled nervously at her and took her hand.  
"You sure it'll be okay Ali? I'm shitting myself right now."  
"Bella my family are excited about meeting you. You're all that I've spoke about for weeks." she gave me a peck on my cheek. "Come on darling"  
We walked into the house and was greeted by Esme & Carlise who are Alice's parents.  
"So this is the famous Bella. You're name suits you." she gave me a hug.  
"Hi, erm thank you." I didn't really know what to say.  
"Bella, I'm Carlisle, I'm sure you're father might have mentioned me. I work at the hospital."  
"Hi, yeah my Dad mentioned you a little bit. You're the top doctor right?" he smiled and nodded his head at this.  
"That is correct Bella. Are you hungry? Alice's siblings started making an italian salad for you, with your name being Bella."  
"Oh, thankyou"  
Alice took my hand, "shall we go up to the kitchen?" I nodded.  
Walking up the stairs I noticed a feature on the wall.  
"Are those graduation caps?"  
Alice looked at me.  
"Yeah, do you like it?"  
I was a bit shocked. "Erm yeah it's a good feature. I just don't understand how you it them all."  
"It's sort of a family joke. I'll tell you soon enough." she gave me a kiss on the cheek and we carried on walking upstairs.  
"Hey Bella, hope you're hungry" Emmett mentioned to me.  
I noticed on the table that there was only one plate set.  
"Aren't you guys eating?" they all looked at each other.  
"We've not long since eaten Bella" blonde, curves in all the right places, stern look on her face. So this must be Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

I had to admit, Rosalie was kind of hot. She had attitude and authority and damn it was sexy.  
"Bella... Earth to Bella." Alice waved her hand in front of me.  
"Oh, sorry" Alice giggled.  
"Come sit in my room?" I took Alice's hand and went and sat in her room. She had the biggest bed that I've ever seen.  
"Wanna listen to some music?" I nodded in response. Bon Iver – Skinny Love started playing from the cd player. "I love this song, I don't know if it's your taste but..."  
"I love it" I interrupted her. "This is one of my favourite songs." Alice smiled at me and turned around, walking near to where her window was. She bent down and I got to see her perfect little arse. Damn it. I had to fight the urge to go over there and start running my hands all over her body.  
"Bella?" Alice smiled at me. "Was you just staring at my but?"  
"Maybe" I wasn't exactly what you would call a 'brave' or 'flirty' girl. I didn't know how to flirt and I was scared of everybody's thoughts and reactions too much to act on them. But for some reason there was something about Alice that just made me feel brave. I feel safe with her and I feel like I can be myself with her. Alice picked up her acoustic guitar and walked over to me.  
"Can you play Bells?" The butterflies that were going crazy in my stomach.  
"A little" I confessed. Actually I could play guitar pretty well, but I wanted to see where Alice was going with this. She sat down on the bed next to me and started playing.  
(8)_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer"(8)_

I smiled at Alice. "Do you like it Bells?" I nodded.  
"Can I try?" Now was my time to impress Alice. I knew this song off by heart. She handed me the guitar and pick and I carried on playing.  
_(8) I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right in the moment this order's tall_

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

_Come on skinny love what happened here  
Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full; so slow on the split_

I told you to be patient  
I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced  
I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted?  
Then who the hell was I?  
Now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind? (8)

I looked in her eyes as I was playing. Alice's golden eyes were glistening, her pupils were taking up the space of her iris. "Bella, that was beautiful. I thought you said that you couldn't play that well? You need to stop doubting yourself. You have an amazing talent."  
"Thanks Ali, but I'm not exactly a pro" I laughed. Alice's eyes never left mine. I started to feel nervous as she hadn't moved. "Are you okay Ali?"  
No words needed to be said. She said it all when her lips crushed into mine. The way she kissed me so passionately already had me nearly climaxing.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" I froze. Alice Cullen just said that she loved me. I looked up at her face, seeing how it had dropped with disappointment and embarrassment.  
"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry if I came on too strong." She turned to walk out of her door. I grabbed her arm and twisted her round, crashing my lips into hers. I cupped her face then looked straight into her eyes.  
*Deep breath* "I love you too Alice." The smile on her face was priceless. I would do anything for Alice to smile like that for the rest of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3: You own my heart

Chapter 3: You own my heart

A/N So more Alice & Bella time in this one.. Thanks to you guys who have subscribed please keep reviewing and leaving feedback & ideas. Enjoy guys!

APOV

I can't believe that me and Bella have been together for 4 months now. I feel the need to hide her from everyone. Bells is mine. She my love and my life.  
I looked down at her as she was sleeping. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I moved over to her bedroom window, getting ready to jump out and go for a hunt.  
"Hmmm..." Bella was mumbling in her sleep. She always did this. I put my foot on the window ledge.  
"Alice, when are we going hunting?" my head spun around. What the hell did she just say? I stared at her in shock.  
Bella got out of bed and walked next to me looking out of the window. "You ready?" she went to go jump out of the window.  
"Bella what are you doing?" she ignored me and carried out trying to climb out of the window. Shit!  
I tried to guide her back to her bed. She must be sleepwalking. But how did she know about me going hunting? And to jump out of the window?

A couple of elks and a grizzly down I finally felt satisfied and made my way back to Bella's house. I had been hunting a lot more since I met Bella. Her blood called to me that much that it was taking everything in me not to attack her. But I knew deep down that I would never do anything to hurt my Bella.

I climbed back in through the window and noticed that Bella wasn't there. I listened harder and could only hear one heartbeat, and it wasn't Bella's. Panic rushed through my dead body. Look Alice, I thought to myself. I focused and looked to where Bella would be within the next few minutes. My eyes opened in shock. She would be in the woods in a matter of minutes facing off a bear. I ran as fast as my vampire body would and made it just in time. The bear had noticed Bella, but Bella was still sleepwalking. Could I take it down without Bella noticing? I had no choice. Within seconds the bear was disposed of and Bella was stood staring at me.  
"Alice... Wh..what was that?"  
I didn't know what to do. Run or tell her the truth. She moved closer to me and placed her hand on my arm.  
"Alice." I held my head down. My families secret was out. Bella never seemed like the girl who would tell anyone but my family couldn't take that risk.  
"Alice, please look at me" she placed a finger underneath my chin and pushed upwards so that my eyes met hers.  
"Alice, I know that there's something different about you. That you're not like me or anyone else at school." I opened my mouth to speak but Bella wouldn't let me. "No, Alice. I need you to listen to me." both of her hands were clasped with mine. "I don't care that you're different. I don't care what you are. All I know is that I love you Alice, and I want to be with you. This.." she moved her hand around in the air "I'm not letting this come between us" my heart melted at that moment. I closed the space between us instantly and crashed my lips into hers. She was fully awake and she knew exactly what was happening. I love her so much that it hurts. We eventually parted and just stood holding each other for what seemed to be hours.  
"You should be getting back home and getting your beauty sleep. Not that you need any, you're absolutely breath taking." Bella blushed and smiled at me.  
"Yeah I suppose so. I know that you don't sleep, so I have a question to ask you.." I nodded at her to carry on, "Will you stay with me for the rest of the night? And be with me when I wake up? Please?" I couldn't deny Bella anything. No matter how much she would ever ask of me I would do everything in my power to do it.  
"It would be my pleasure Miss Swan." I took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. The smile that was on Bella's face was priceless.  
We began walking back towards Bella's house.  
"Shit, Alice how are we going to get in? I don't have any keys." the window it is I thought to myself.  
"Get on my back." Bella looked at me confused. "Trust me" I looked directly in her eyes.

BPOV  
"I trust you with my life" it wasn't just my life that I trusted Alice with. There was an endless list. When I woke up in the woods and I saw Alice, I was shocked but I knew that I wanted her and I never wanted to lose her. I don't care that she isn't a normal human. All I care about is the fact that she is my Alice.

I climbed onto Alice's back. I know that I'm a slim girl but I thought that I would snap Alice in half. Little did I fully understand her strength.  
"Hold on tight beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her as she jumped up onto the wall then the tree. I blinked at then my bedroom was surrounding us. She placed me down on my feet so elegantly that I was speechless. We laid on my bed talking for a while. We spoke about my Mum and her husband Phil, my childhood and stuff that I'm interested in. It seems like Alice got to know everything about me but I didn't get any chance to know about her. I needed to make my move.  
"Alice, what about your childhood? Your life? What you are?" her head went straight down. She took a deep breath.  
"I'll explain what I am to you. But my childhood was good from what I can remember. I know that I'm originally from Paris, France. I'm guessing that explains my interest and passion for fashion." she made a slight smile at her comment. "I excelled in school and got straight A's. As you can expect I got bullied because of my grades. One night the bullies cornered me and they planned to do really bad things to me. They had knives." my hand covered my mouth. It didn't take a genius to predict what she was going to say next, but it needed to be confirmed in my head. "Then they started taunting me even more. Bringing the knife up to my neck. I can still feel the coldness of it running along my throat. After 20 minutes of them having their fun with me, the oldest male who was the group leader, he took the knife and pierced it into my abdomen." My eyes filled up with tears. How could someone do that to MY Alice? She's so fragile and delicate. "I can stop if you want me to?" I looked up at my love.  
"No, please, I want to know." She simply nodded her head in reply.  
"I was stabbed 6 times that night. After they had stabbed me, they just left me there. It was cold and raining. No one was around, which is why they did it I think. I was screaming out in pain and I honestly thought that I was going to die that night, until Carlisle passed me and noticed the blood. He asked me only a few questions. How old am I? Do I want to live? Even at the most tragic consequence, do I want to live that much? My answer was yes. I liked my life. I loved my life, baring the bullying of course. I had a fashion line awaiting me, a family who loved me and was proud of me. But I wasn't expecting the life that I got."  
I pulled her over to me and she obliged. I wrapped her in my arms and stroked her hair.  
"Carry on baby" I tried to stay calm and listen to her but inside I was hurting and pissed off to fuck to who did this to my girlfriend.  
"Carlisle carried me to his house which was around a 2 minute walk. He made sure that I was warm and comfortable, that was when he bit me. I didn't know what was happening to me. The burning and the fire exploding throughout my body was horrendous. I screamed out in pain for hours. After a while, I gave in, my body couldn't handle it any more. My heart beat slowed down and I knew that I would be taking my last breath within the next 30 seconds. I remember hearing my last heart beat and taking my last breath then it's all blank."  
A tear dropped down my face. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Alice."  
She kissed my knuckles, "It's okay baby, luckily there's a happy ending to this story" I looked at her and she laughed a little bit that made me confused. "when I woke up, everything was different. My senses were heightened. It was strange. It was like I had opened my eyes for this first time. I could see every little detail, smell every aroma around me, hear things from an incredible distance. I walked over to a large mirror and was so startled by my reflection. My skin was flawless, my hair had life and beauty, my lips were plump and perfect then I noticed my eyes. My iris' had turned red. Carlisle came in and explained everything to me. That when he bit me the burning and pain was venom running through my body. My eyes were red because I was 'thirsty' but he showed me his way of life which is what you saw me doing. I'm a vampire Bells, but I survive off of the blood of animals." wow! I had a vegetarian vampire for a girlfriend. "Are you okay with this or?" I looked down at her immediately  
"Of course I'm okay with this. Silly. I told you that I love you and I don't care what you are, I never want to lose you." her lips meeting mine confirmed it for both of us that we were both truly happy. "Alice, can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can"  
"Have you ever craved human blood?" Her eyes froze. "I'm sorry, I'm out of order, you don't have to answer that" I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.  
"No it's okay Bells, I just wasn't expecting it. But to answer your question, yes. I crave human blood every day. But it's not the way that I want to live. Animal blood keeps us going, but it's not as satisfying for a better word as human blood is"  
"wow. Does some peoples blood feel more tempting than others?"  
"More than you will ever know. Your blood, it calls to me. I have to fight so much with myself to stay in control when I'm around you. I could break you and kill you so easily, it kills me every time that I get so close to you and I get the feeling. I trust myself not to, but it's so hard Bella."

Her body started shaking and she held onto me like it was the last time that I was going to see her. "Hey, Ali come on babe. I trust you so much it's unbelievable. I know that you won't hurt me." I crashed my lips into hers and she responded with the same urgency that I was craving. "I love you Alice Cullen."  
"I love you too Isabella Swan. You own my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Twilight unfortunately, but I do own my ideas. ;) To the guys who have subscribed, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This chapter isn't finished yet, but here it is so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4;

*beep beep*  
"Bella! Alice is here for you" I grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs.  
"See you later Dad. Tea will be ready for 5:30."  
"Okay Bells, have a good day"  
I made my way out of the door and a huge smile appeared on my face when I saw Alice leaning on her car waiting for me. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Hello beautiful" Alice gleamed her dazzling smile at me.  
"Hello baby" she kissed my lips and opened the passenger side door for me. Once we were both in the car we set off to school. I held her hand for the whole drive to school. We had arrived a little early and I looked at Alice puzzled.  
"Come here baby" she whispered to me. I climbed over the gear stick and straddled her. Her hands ran up my sides and her right hand buried itself in my hair. Her lips crashed into mine and we got very heated very suddenly. The moans that were escaping from both of our lips was sending me crazy. My hips started to buck back and forth, my most sensitive spot begging for some friction.  
"Someone's eager" Alice gave me a wink.  
"What do you expect when you're teasing me like this and we have school." me and Alice both looked at each other in sudden realisation.  
"You wanna ditch today baby?" Alice started kissing my neck.  
"You already know the answer to that question" I winked at her and climbed back over onto my seat and we drove out of school. I had no idea where we was going but we left Forks.  
"I know that you're curious as to where we're going, but it's a surprise Bella. It's a place that means a lot to me and I would like to share it with you." how did I get so lucky with Alice?  
"I can't wait to see it Ali. I love you."  
"As a love you Bella"

We arrived at Alice's spot. I stepped out of the car in utter amazement. It was absolutely beautiful.  
"Come on, we're not there yet beautiful"  
"Seriously? There's somewhere better than this scenery right here?"  
"Yes. It's just a short walk from here, but if I carry you it'll only take around 10 seconds." before I knew it Alice had picked me up, bridal style and we was running at vampire speed. From what I could make out we was running trough a forest.

"Bells, this is the meadow that I always come to. I thought that it could be our meadow from now on if you would like?" for some reason Alice seemed really nervous.  
"I would love nothing more. It's so beautiful Ali, but it's nothing compared to you." Alice pulled me into a deep kiss. She was kissing me with such passion and love that I was too far gone to turn back now.  
"I need you Alice" Alice looked at me. "I need you." her eyes lit up and she realised what I meant.  
"I need you too Bella, so badly." our lips met as soon enough there was enough passion and urgency in both of us that it would be impossible to stop now. Alice laid me on the ground whilst still kissing me. My hands made their way down from her neck to her Ralph Lauren buttoned up shirt. I started tugging at the buttons. Alice broke our kiss and whispered in my ear, "Take it off love" I didn't need any more permission or persuasion. I unbuttoned the shirt as fast as I could. The open air not affecting me surprisingly. After I got Alice's shirt off I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. My beautiful girlfriends perky perfect tits were ready for me to give them a good seeing to. I ran my right hand up her torso and cupped her boob. I played with her rosy pink hardened nipple. Alice letting out soft moans that sent me wild. I locked my mouth round one of her nipples, rubbing my tongue over and sucking it furiously. Alice's moans was like an addiction to me, I couldn't get enough. I swapped hands and my mouth was now on her right nipple, my left hand tweaking and playing with the other. I moved my right hand down her body, scratching her skin. I knew that I couldn't mark her, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't try. I made my way down to her sweet spot. I traced my finger across the top of her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans.  
"These are in the way you know" I winked at her. Within a flash Alice had removed them.  
"Bella, can I play with you too?" she bit her lip nervously, but fuck me it was sexy. I nodded in return. Alice started to kiss my neck and she made her way down whilst unbuttoning my simple checked shirt. I looked down to see Alice, the whole of my Alice and I noticed that she was wearing baby blue lace underwear that looked absolutely amazing on her.  
"Hmm I love your underwear Ali, it really turns me on" I whispered and moaned in her ear.  
Alice's reply was her tearing my bra off and attacking my nipples. Oh my god this felt like nothing I've ever experienced before. I couldn't hold the moans in any longer.  
"oh god Alice.." her name rolled off of my tongue. I cupped her sex and stroked her up & down with feather light touches. Her hips were bucking and she wanted more.  
"Please Bella, oh, fuck me, make love to me Bella." I needed no more encouragement or persuasion, me hand went underneath her underwear and I felt her warm wet pussy.  
"Hmm, so wet baby" Alice whimpered at my touch.  
"It's all because of you Bella. I'm like this whenever I've with you." God she turned me on so much.

I carried on stroking her up & down, feeling her hips buck every time I pressed against her sensitive bud. My fingers were now coated in her juices. I slowly entered one finger inside of her. My God, she was so tight and so warm which was surprising. I looked up at Alice and her mouth had turned into an 'o' shape. I pumped my finger in and out of her, Alice tried to stifle her moans by biting down on her lip.  
"Don't hold back Ali, I want to hear you moan and scream." I took one of her nipples in my mouth and started to suck on her furiously. Gently grazing my teeth over her rosy bud.  
"Bella, please don't stop. Oh god baby I'm so close." My movements quickened to give Alice the perfect high. "OH BELLA! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming" I kept up my movements, and I felt her walls clench around my finger as her body shuddered. She collapsed on top of me. I stroked her hair and kissed her face.  
"Was that okay for you babe?" I didn't know if Alice had ever been with anyone before, I'm guessing she would have considering how long she had been 'alive' for. She faced me and looked straight into my eyes.  
"Okay, Bella I think even you can tell that it was better than okay. That was amazing. I love you so much." I kissed her on her lips.  
"I love you too" we both had the biggest smiles on our faces. We laid there for a while, just talking and both coming back down to reality from our experience.  
"Bella, I don't mean to be a kill joy but we're going to have to go. Someone is going to come here within the next 5 minutes and..." she paused and had a look of fear in her eyes. "we just have to go"  
We grabbed our things and Alice picked me up & we ran back to the car. Alice put her keys in the engine and we sped off at a ridiculous speed.  
"Alice what's going on?"  
Her hands were glued on the wheel. If she gripped it any tighter she would break it.  
"We just need to get away Bella. Trust me it killed me having to leave our spot, but we had to go." I simply nodded. We arrived at Alice's house and walked in the front door. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward and Jasper all waiting in the hall for us.  
"Alice, Edward saw your vision. We are taking care of it now." Alice grabbed my hand as my heart race quickened.  
"It'll be okay Bella. I'm so sorry for this, but it'll be okay."  
"I could take Bella to the kitchen and make her something to eat whilst you guys go out if you would like Alice?" Alice squeezed my hand tighter and glared at Rosalie.  
"You best behave Rose" Alice practically spat the words at her 'sister'.  
"I will Alice. Trust me" Rosalie smiled at Alice. For some reason I think that was a bad move. Alice turned and faced me.  
"I'll be back soon my love. Rosalie will look after you. I'm only a phone call away and I will see if anything happens. I love you Bells." she kisses my lips like she regretted leaving me, which I know that she did.  
"I love you too Alice. Please be safe"  
"Don't worry Bella bear, I'll make sure she's back in one piece for you" Emmett was like a big caring cuddling bear, but if you got on the wrong side on him then he would turn into a grizzly bear.

"Come on then Bells, let's go choose something for you to eat" we made our way up to the kitchen. "So what do you fancy?" Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the cupboards. Her touch was weird on my skin. It wasn't as soft and gentle as Alice's, but I could tell that Rosalie was trying to be soft with her touch.  
"Erm I'm not really fussed Rosalie, what do you make best?" she looked at me.  
"Bella you can call me Rose you know. And I make a mean full English breakfast."  
My belly rumbled. "It's decided, full English it is"  
Rose flashed around the kitchen, getting the sausages, bacon, eggs, beans, mushrooms, tomatoes, hash browns and 2 slices of bread.  
"One toast and one fried?" she held the bread up to me. I nodded.  
I took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as Rosalie turned into a chef.  
"So how are things with you and Alice?" I didn't really know Rosalie so I was taken by surprise.  
"Erm, yeah good thanks" I couldn't exactly turn around and say yeah it's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced and the things that she can do are amazing. Rosalie laughed to herself.  
"Sup with you?" I looked at her.  
"Nothing Bella, your heart rate increased whilst we were silent. I guess you got caught in a day dream possibly." I nodded at her in response. She placed my food on the plate and set it down in front of me.  
"It's smells delicious Rose, thanks" I smiles at her. She muttered something to herself. I could of swore she said 'so do you Bella'.

RPOV

Okay so I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I know Bella heard it, by the confusion on her face, her breath hitched.  
"So do you Bella" the words kept repeating in my head. It was all true though. Bella did smell delicious. I know that I'm a vegy vampire, but Jesus I had never smelt any human as attractive and as delicious as Bella. I have to keep reminding myself that my sister is with her. But since she's been with her, I've become to conduct a very unhealthy obsession with her. I watch her intensely, I get every where that I can to smell her. I even stooped so low as to spy on her and Alice when they were in the meadow together. Seeing Alice please Bella that much made me feel hurt and sick. I wanted to be the one to make love to Bella. Not Alice. I wanted to be the one who makes her smile. Not Her.

"That was lovely that Rose, thanks" Bella cleaned her plate and stood staring at me.  
"So what we going to do?" god her voice made me melt. I would love to hear that voice while..  
"Rose!" I shook my head.  
"Sorry, Erm I don't know. What would you like to do?" I replied. I can't believe that I get to spend the day with Bella. All by myself.  
"We could just have a chill day and watch some movies or something?" perfect. That's all I needed. Being held captive by Bella. And as a vampire depending on the movies that we watch, her blood will smell even more appetising if we watch a horror or a romantic love film.  
"Sure. Sounds good." God dammit Rose! You wasn't meant to say that. "So what kind of movies do you like to watch?" getting to know more about Bella helped calm my nerves a little bit.  
"I don't really have a specific genre. I like love films, comedy, action & sci-fi" we both released a small laugh.  
"I guess I can see why you like sci-fi movies" I grabbed some snacks from the kitchen & pop and we made our way into the living room. Carlisle and Esme had placed a huge 60 inch tv on the wall for us all. Bella, of course picked the movie.  
"Snow White and the Huntsman?" I questioned her. "Really?" she let out a laugh.  
"Yeah really. Why not?"  
"I just don't understand why you like Snow White so much?"  
"Because, Snow White was locked in a cell for the majority of her life. She watched as everything crumbled around her, knowing that at that time, she couldn't do a thing to help. But then she learns how to control herself and fight. She learns that she has to fight for her kingdom, her safety and most importantly, her family. She reminds me of you guys in that way. You'll do anything to protect your family."  
That I couldn't argue with. We did protect each other. No matter what, family is family. But now that Bella has become a part of this family, and now we protect her. I can protect her.

BPOV

Rosalie didn't really seem interested in the film. I loved Snow White. Such an inspiration to women. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked my texts.

'From: My Ali  
Hey baby, I miss you so much. Hope you're okay. I'll be back soon to give you some loving ;)  
Eternally yours,  
Ali xxx'

I quickly clicked on reply an started texting her back.

'To: My Ali  
Hey beautiful. I miss you too. I'm good thanks. Rose just made me something to eat and we're watching a few films. Can't wait until your back and I'm wrapped in your arms. Forever yours,  
Bella xxx'

As much as I didn't mind hanging out with Rose, I missed Alice like hell. I couldn't wait to be laid in her arms. I wondered what Alice and her family were doing. I hope she was safe. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.

"Fancy going out? To the mall or something?"

APOV

*Vision*  
'Rosalie: fancy going out? To the mall or something'  
Minutes later Bella is screaming in the car and Rosalie is driving at ridiculous speed.  
Bella: Rose just let me go. Please. My Bella was sobbing her heart out.

*End vision*

"Carlisle! I have to go, Rosalie is going to kidnap Bella.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long.. I started writing this chapter and got writers block..  
Please review and give feedback :) criticism is welcome too.. Enjoy guys! P.S, sorry for switching POV's so much in this one..  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, but I own my idea's :) haha.**

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

**APOV  
**  
No. That bitch took my Bella. MY BELLA! She's dead when I get her. I ran to the mall which was about 10 minutes away at my speed. I just hope that I had enough time to reach her. I kept checking my visions, I was early which is always good. But the heartbreak that Bella was experiencing was horrendous. I arrived at the mall car park where Rosalie was going to take Bella. I hid in a bush and waited anxiously for my so called sister to turn up.  
They pulled up and got out of the car. Rosalie had her hand on the back of Bella's head. Bella was crying. She must have had a hard grip on her. That bitch. Rosalie will be dead when I get her. They made their way over to the woods by the mall. What the hell was Rosalie thinking? I crept round and saw her running with Bella. There was a cliff near by and I had a vision of Rosalie holding Bella over the cliff.

**BPOV**

"Please, Rosalie, what do you want from me?" she looked like a crazy woman.  
"What do I want from you? I wanted you. I want you Bella! But no, you have chosen to be with my so called sister! Not even giving me a chance to make you realise or notice that I'm a good person and that we would be good together. YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THAT CHANCE!"

I knew that what I was about to say would make things even worse right now, but I knew that what I was going to say was for the best. I won't be pushed around.  
"And you wonder why I haven't given you a chance! Look at you Rosalie, you're a complete mess! In fact you're a fucking psychotic bitch! We wouldn't be good together. Plus I don't even like you that way. Sure you're pretty, but all vampires are. You're nothing to me Rosalie, Alice is worth one million of you.! I'm happy with Alice. I'm IN LOVE with Alice! Not you! Alice! So do your worst to me you heartless bitch. So much for you been all about family when you're doing this to me and Alice! Putting your family through hell because you've got a fuck up in your head with me!"

The look on her face said it all. She was majorly pissed off with me now, but there was a slight sense of realisation in her eyes. She loosened her grip on me and stepped back.

"Rosalie."  
I spun my head around,  
"Alice." I went to go run to her when I was dragged back by an arm.  
"Alice don't come any closer or I will kill her!" Alice let out a slight chuckle.  
"You know Rose, I already know how this is going to end. And it's not a pretty story, on your behalf. So why not just let Bella go and we can sort this out between ourselves."

All I could think about was Alice. My poor Alice. Having to fight and possibly kill her own sister because of me. I should have never have come here. I had to protect Alice though. I couldn't let anything hurt her. I've made my bed, now it's time to lie in it.

"Alice. You have to go. Just leave it. Me and Rose will sort this out." she looked at me in disbelief.  
"But Bella, I love you, I'm not going to leave you with HER" she scowled the words at me.  
"ALICE JUST GO!" I made my decision and plan in my head, knowing that Alice would be able to see it. It killed me to yell at her like that. I watched as her heart shattered with them 3 words.


	6. Chapter6:I will follow you into the dark

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions! :) sorry for the last chapter being so short.. This one will be longer :) Also parts of this chapter is going to be based on the song 'I will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For A Cutie.  
Okay guys so enjoy & please leave reviews and feel free to ask any questions :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my ideas ;) haha**

Chapter 6: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**APOV**

I couldn't believe what Bella had just yelled at me. How was I supposed to leave her and allow herself to be killed by Rosalie!

*Vision*  
Bella started flirting with Rose. Saying that they gave me a good run for my money.  
*End vision*

*Vision*  
Bella was at a Cottage, just near Forks, decorated immaculately. Nice romantic fire, huge leather couch, both of us snuggled up kissing  
*End vision*

My visions kept flicking between the two. I wish Bella would hurry up and decide. Even though technically, my heart is dead and should no longer be able to hurt, I was experiencing pain that was simply horrendous. I would give anything for Bella.  
I simply gave up, I nodded at her and walked away. Bella wanted to do this on her own. Maybe she did want to be with Rose.

I made my way back to my car and turned on my radio. Music usually helps me to relax, along with taking down some huge grizzlies.

"Love of mine, some day you will die, but I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark.  
No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of White, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint or the spark. And if heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacant signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I will follow you into the dark."

Everything seemed to click back into reality for me in that moment. I would follow Bella into the dark. If Bella was to die I would hand myself to the Volturi and ask of them to dispose of me. If Bella chose to live her life without me, then as long as she would be happy, and I kept secretly checking up on her, I would let her. But as soon as she grew old with age, I would be by her side to look after her. After her soul would leave her body, I would be truly dead. I love this girl so much. I would risk anything for her. I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I leave her in the first place! Argh!

I spun the car around. I couldn't let Bella go without trying my absolute best. I sprinted back to the cliff. Just like my vision, Rosalie had Bella hanging over the cliff. She was enjoying watching and listening to Bella plead for her help and for her safety.  
I crept up behind Rosalie. My hands lightning fast found their way to Rosalie's head. I started to crush her perfect features. Bells had started to climb back up. I noticed that she was safe. Our eyes met and I knew which vision was going to come true. I don't know why I even doubted my loves choice.  
"Go back to the car Bella. You don't need to see this." Bella simply nodded and went back to the car.  
"Hey Ali-bear. You need a hand?"  
"Hey Emmy! Yeah, you can hold her down whilst I rip her limb from limb for hurting my Bella!"  
"Oi, she's not just your Bella you know. She's my Bella- bear little sister." he chuckled as he made his way up to us. "Oh this is going to be fun, isn't it Rose?" he laughed even more.  
Emmett took Rosalie's hands and held them behind her back.  
"I'm sorry it had to end this way Rose, but you brought it upon yourself" dry sobs escaped her.

That was the last sound that Rosalie ever made.

Emmett helped me dispose of her body and ashes properly.  
"I'm sorry you had to do this Ali. But it was the right thing to do you know. Even I know that and I've been with Rosalie longer than you." I nodded my head simply. I was devastated that I had to kill my own sister. But then I looked back to the car and saw Bella. I would kill anyone to be with her.  
"I'm gonna take Bella back to ours, then pack some things and take her away for a bit. I'll meet you back at the house Em?"  
He bear hugged me and agreed.  
I made my way back to the car. Bella was still shaking and her eyes were all red and puffy. The torture that my poor baby had been through.  
"Hey babe..." she looked at me sceptically, her eyes silently asking if it was over now. "It's over Bella. You're safe. You'll always be safe with me." sobs escaped from her. Sobs of relief. "I love you so much Bella. I'm sorry I left, I had a vision of you with Her. It wasn't something that I liked to watch. Then I saw another vision, and a song played and.." I was cut off by Bella's lips on mine.  
"You talk way too much" I simply nodded in agreement and carried on kissing her.  
"Come on, we're off back to the house. Then we're off away for a few weeks. Just me and you."  
She beamed a smile at me.  
"Us against the world"  
"Us against the world"  
Once we reached the house, everyone was in the living room. Emmett had already told them what happened.  
"Alice, Bella. I'm so sorry for all of this" Esme came and wrapped her arms around both of us.  
"It's okay Esme. Me and Bella was going away for a few weeks. Just to clear and head and be together."  
"That sounds like a splendid plan Alice. Why don't you go pack and I'll make Bella something to eat. I'm sure you'll be hungry after all the commotion from today."  
Bella nodded. "Thank you Esme." I placed my lips upon my love.  
"I'll be back down in 2 minutes"  
With that I went upstairs and started packing.

**BPOV**

Alice went upstairs whilst me and Esme went into the kitchen.  
"Is there in particular that you would like dear?" Esme was always so kind and generous towards me and everyone else. She had such a soft and forgiving nature. I felt terrible because of what had happened today.  
"What ever is easiest for you Esme."  
She nodded and went to the fridge.  
"How are you feeling Bella? With what's gone on today and everything."  
Esme's question caught me a little bit off guard.  
"Erm, to be honest with you Esme, I feel horrible. I know that what happened needed to happen. Rosalie had me hanging off of the edge of a cliff even though she claimed to love me. But it was all just so horrendous. Alice told me to sit in the car whilst her and Emmett did what they had to do, but I feel so bad that they had to kill their own sister." tears were rolling down my eyes and Esme had pulled me into her.  
"Shh, Bella it's okay. Alice and Emmett have been brought up with a great deal of family values, as you know. They know the difference between right and wrong. They will do everything to protect the ones who they love and care about. Please don't feel bad or beat yourself up about this. Rosalie had to be destroyed, before she could create anymore turmoil between this family."  
I nodded my head in agreement with her.  
"Bella.." Alice ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "My Bella, are you okay? Please don't feel bad because of what happened. I've packed. I even went over to your place and picked your stuff up." Alice smiled at me.  
"Come on then."  
Esme had made me a sandwich and wrapped it up for me for the trip.  
"Have a nice time Bella-bear. Just relax yeah." Emmett picked menup and hugged me.  
We said our goodbyes to the rest of the family then made our way to Alice's Porsche.  
"So, where are we going?" Alice just responded with a cheeky grin and a wink.  
"It's a surprise Bella. But I promise you that you will love it." Urgh, I hated surprises. "It's going to be a long trip, so you might want to get a few hours sleep. I'll wake you when you need to." Her hand sat on mine on my lap. How did I get so lucky with Alice? I got comfy in my seat, which didn't take much. Alice put the radio onto the classical channel, to help me relax and drift off to sleep.

*Dream*

Alice is running around a field, hunting animals and I'm with her. A beam of sunlight sets down straight onto Alice. Her skin looks like diamonds. I walk over to join her and we both extend our arms to make contact with each other. My arm reaches hers and the sunlight. I am the exact same as Alice. My hand is shining, my skin is flawless, as is my hair.  
I look up at Alice, 'I'm a vampire' I question but state it to her. She simply nods and smiles in agreement. We laugh and run off to hunt. I'm about to take down a mountain lion when I get another scent that glides up my nose. I've smelt it before somewhere, but now it's heightened with my senses. I follow the scent alone. Climbing up trees and running through the woods quickly. I reach where the scent ended. It was the cliffs where Rosalie had held me over.  
'Such a curious little thing you really are, aren't you Isabella.' Rosalie. She started walking towards me, I froze, I couldn't move. She looked me straight in my eyes as she walked over to me. I was trying everything to move and I couldn't. She showed me her razor sharp teeth, taunting me as she knew that I couldn't do anything. I screamed out to get Alice's attention.

*End dream*


	7. Chapter 7: The Holiday

**Chapter 7: The Holiday**

**A/N: answer to your questions.. Is Rosalie going to haunt Bella in her dreams now? I've not quite decided as yet, she will be the centre of her dreams for a little bit, but I haven't really planned ahead.  
I liked Rosalie too, but I had two options for what was going to happen to Rosalie's character. So here's chapter 7.. Please leave reviews and ideas are always welcome :) questions too :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I own my own ideas ;)**

APOV

"Bella... Bells wake up. Baby, it's okay. I'm here, I got you." she woke up startled and confused, then started crying instantly. I pulled her over to me in the car so that she was laid across me and cuddled into me. I stroked her hair.  
"Was it a nightmare baby?" she nodded her head. She couldn't talk as she was crying so much.  
"Shh, Bells it's okay. I've got you. You're safe. It was just a nightmare love. I wouldn't let anything harm you. I promise." she nodded her head and we sealed the deal with a kiss. "Do you want to talk about it?"

**BPOV**

Did I want to talk about it? I could talk about anything to Alice, but I felt so stupid and pathetic to cry and be scared over a nightmare at my age, and about someone getting me that has just died. I shook my head towards her. I felt bad. I wanted to tell Alice about the dream, but it was best if I kept it to myself at the moment.

"Where are we anyways Ali?" I looked around confused by the scenery.  
"We are at LA airport" WTF! I checked my phone, it was 3pm. I had slept through the night and the morning.  
"What we doing at LA airport?" a smile crept up on her face.  
"We my dear are catching a flight."  
"Where to?" she let out a chuckle.  
"Like I said, it's a surprise."  
Alice got our luggage out of the car and we made our way through the airport.  
"Will we have to wait long in these queues Ali?"  
"No, don't be silly Bella. We're flying first class so we need to go to this check in desk."

"Hey, welcome to LAX, can I have your passports and documents please?" She looked up at Alice and her face dropped. Alice had that effect on everyone. She was so beautiful that even straight women would turn their heads.  
"Sure, here you go" Alice handed the relevant things over. "Oo before I forget, will you please not say where we're going, as it's a surprise for my girlfriend here" she took my hand and smiled at me.  
"Yes, of course."  
I nervously kept squeezing Alice's hand. "There you go Miss Cullen and Miss Swan. Miss Cullen you have Miss Swan's ticket with you as well as your own as the destination is a surprise. The departure gate is listed on your ticket. Have a safe and pleasant holiday."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach going crazy. I was so nervous to know where we were going.

"Alice, why are we flying first class? Economy is okay you know. You didn't have to spend all this money for a trip. You should have put it towards something useful."

"Bella, for how much this cost it is pittance really. I've had many of years to save up and I want to spoil you. Please, just try to enjoy this and not worry about money issues. We're safe for money for the next 150 years."  
I wouldn't mind spending 150 years with Alice.  
"Alice, no measure of time with you will be enough. I would be honoured to spend the next 150 years with you, if I could live that long." I had thought about the idea of Alice changing me into a vampire, so that we could be together for the rest of eternity. She kissed my lips.  
"I love you Bella Swan."  
We made our way through the departure gates and boarded the plane. Oh my god, first class looked amazing. The seats were the size of a big single bed, we had our own bar, the tv's were huge. It was amazing.

"Good evening passengers and welcome on board flight 727 to Heathrow, London UK. I'm your pilot for for today, if you'd like to watch the cabin crew as they demonstrate the safety procedures. Have a pleasant flight."

"London, Alice were going to London?" she looked at me. I don't think she knew whether I liked the idea of going to London or not.  
"Yes, we're stopping in London for a week then catching a flight to Paris, then Rome, Venice and finishing off in Prague. We could go back home of you want to? I'm sorry, I should have consulted you about it first."  
"No no no Ali. I think it's a brilliant idea. I've always wanted to travel around Europe. And who better than you to see all these amazing places." I smiled at her.  
"You sure you want to yeah?" I nodded my head. She beamed a smile towards me.  
"This is going to be a long flight so you might want to get some sleep soon." I nodded my head and got comfy. I started watching Knocked Up on the in flight movies. Such a good film. I love babies. I don't think that I'd make a good mother, but I loved babies.

**APOV**

I watched as Bella's eyes started dropping whilst she was watching the movie. I know that Bella loved kids and it hurt me that it's something that I'm never going to be able to give to her.  
The amount of humans that were on this plane was unbelievable. I had to remember to go to the toilet every few hours, like a 'normal' human would.  
I zoned out as I had a vision. I hope this one would play out.

**BPOV**

Ugh, I woke up and looked around my surroundings. Alice was sat looking at me.  
"Morning beautiful"  
"Hey" I replied. She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I need to go to the toilet babe."  
"Okay, I'll come with you." I was shocked that Alice said that she was coming to the toilet with me. She never needed to use the toilet, but I suppose that it helps to keep her human facade up.  
The size of the toilets in the first class part we're absolutely huge! You could fit 4 people in them easily. Alice walked into the toilet with me and turned around while I did my business.

I pulled my trousers up and Alice turned round.  
"You know Bells, you're so beautiful." she tilted her head and kissed my neck. Now I know why she wanted to come to the toilet with me. My heart was racing and I could feel myself getting wet as her lips kept connecting with my neck. Her hand played with the hairs at the back of my head. God this feeling was amazing. I ran my hands up her body and placed them on her hips. I squeezed them then raked my nails across the hem of her jeans. She groaned as she carried on kissing my neck, she was gently nipping my skin, marking me as hers. I would always be hers. I started tugging at her shirt indicating that I wanted it off. Because I have a vampire for a girlfriend, her fast movements and strength came in handy. Within seconds all of our clothes were on the floor and we were stood there, taking in and admiring every inch of each others body. Alice came towards me, her hands grabbed the sides of my thighs. I was lifted up and my legs wrapped around her waist. Our lips met and it was the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. She placed me on the counter where the sink was and her kisses made their way down my neck and into my cleavage. My shirt was removed within seconds and her hands found their way to my breast. Squeezing and massaging them over the top of my bra. Moans escaped from my lips, I could feel the heated pool in between my legs getting hotter and wetter by the second. Alice's hands clasped my bra and it was disposed of immediately, she stood looking at my naked chest. The sparkles in her eyes, the darkness of her eyes make me tip over the edge. I grabbed the back of her head with my hand and pushed her onto my chest. Her mouth found one of my nipples whilst her hand found the other. Nipping and sucking, pulling and tweaking. I was in heaven. My hips were bucking in great need of satisfaction and want, in fact it was need. I needed friction on my sweet spot that belonged to Alice. I needed Alice, in more ways than one. I needed Alice to pleasure me, I needed Alice to look at, I needed Alice to be happy, but most of all, I needed Alice to make love to me.

"Hmmm Bella, fuck, you're so fucking hot." I loved it when Alice used her dirty mouth. Her mouth stifled my moans and her hand made it's way down my torso, scratching gently over my stomach and she cupped my core. I hissed at the contact. Her hand started to rub me.  
"Ali, mhmm, I don't need teasing, I'm ready for you, I need you." the look on Alice's face didn't argue with what I've just said. Her hands removed my trousers and underwear and I felt her cold marble skin touch my skin. She coated her fingers with my juices whilst placing kisses all over my body. She pulled her head up and looked into my eyes as she carefully pushed one of her fingers inside of me.  
"Oh God Bella, mhmm, so wet, so tight, so good." all I could do was moan and buck my hips in response. Her hand picked up pace and I couldn't handle this for much longer.  
"Oh god, fuck Ali! I'm so fucking close. Don't you dare fucking stop." as I said that she withdrew her finger from me, looked at me dead in the eye and licked my juices off of her finger.  
"Hmm Bella, you taste devine"  
"What The Fuck Alice! Why did you stop?" she winked at me then before I knew what she was doing, her head was in-between my legs and her tongue was licking my clit.  
"Oh fuck Ali... That feels so fucking good." I moved my hand onto the back of her head, grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling on it gently. She moved her tongue at vampire speed and it sent me over the edge. Just as I was about to reach my powerful orgasm she moved her tongue from my clit and licked my slit from top to bottom, darting her tongue in and out of me. Her thumb was rubbing small circles on my clit.  
"Oh fuck Ali, I'm coming, I'm coming." my moans got louder and my body quivered as Alice rode me through my orgasm. Her lapping up every single drop of me.

I came down from my high and looked at Alice. She has the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.  
"Was that okay for you baby?" I couldn't believe that she'd just asked me that.  
"Ali, it was more than okay. Jesus. I love you so fucking much." I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I wasn't that bothered that I could taste myself on her lips, I needed to reassure her that what she just did to me, well, there are no words to describe it.  
"Hmm, I love you too Bells."  
We cleaned ourselves up and made our way back to our seats. We got a few looks as we went back. Holy crap was I that loud? My face turned crimson with embarrassment.  
"Bells, why are you blushing darling?"  
"People are staring at us."  
"Because they're jealous."  
Huh? "Jealous of what?" I was confused now.  
"You, and me. And what we just did."  
"I don't understand"  
"Well we're so young and we've just joined the Mile High club, when then majority of these people haven't." I nod my head in understanding. "Also the fact that they know that it was me that was making you moan and scream like that. They're jealous because even the men can't get women to moan like that for them." I started chuckling to myself.  
"Good job that I have you then isn't it." I kissed her cheek. She nodded in agreement and we made our way back.  
"Good morning passengers, please fasten your seat belts as we will be landing in London in 20 minutes. It's been a pleasure been your captain today, have a safe and pleasant trip."  
I looked at Alice, she could see the excitement on my face. She took my hand in hers and laughed. I felt the plane dip a bit and heard the wheels coming out from underneath.  
I looked out from the plane window and I could see London. Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, Big Ben. It all looked so beautiful. I couldn't wait to step foot in this city.

**A/N Finally! Chapter 7 done lol So Bella and Alice have now joined the Mile High Club! Woot woot! Okay so the next chapter is going to be about Bella & Alice in London. Alice takes Bella around a few spots in London and then Alice being Alice of course, hits London's most prestigious shopping location. OXFORD STREET! please review this chapter guys and let me know what you thought =)**


	8. Chapter 8: Day In London

**Chapter 8; Day In London**

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. My laptop charger decided to break and it's taken me forever to frigging get the right one -_- lol, okay so Alice & Bella spend the day in London, hitting Oxford Street ect... Please review! Feedback gives me inspiration :)

BPOV

"Morning beautiful" hmm.. Hang on. This isn't Alice's voice.. I open my eyes and look straight ahead.  
"Rosalie?"  
"That's right. I'm coming for you bitch." she launched herself towards me...

"Bella wake up!" huh? I can feel someone shaking my arm.  
Alice. I throw my head back down onto the pillow. She wraps her arms around me. "Bella did you have a nightmare?" I nodded my head, attempting at getting my breathing back under control. My head was in my hands. What the hell. Why am I having dreams about Rosalie again.  
"Do you want to share it with me?" I look up at my beautiful girlfriends face. "The dream..." she adds.  
"I don't know what you'll make of it." I'm nervous to tell her. She already had to kill her own sister because of me, I didn't want her to have the burden of my nightmares adding to it.  
"Bella." she looks into my eyes. "Please" I cannot deny this woman anything. I nod my head at her.  
"I had a dream about, Rosalie." Alice's eyes went wide. Her black pupils covered her golden brown iris's.  
"What happened?"  
"She tried to get me. She said that it isn't over. She said that she's coming for me." A few tears dropped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Her fingers caught my tears and her lips touched my forehead.  
"Bella, Rosalie will not be coming back. We destroyed and disposed of her. You're safe. You'll always be safe with me." I clung onto her like my life depended on it, except the irony in my head was that my life did depend on her.

-

"So what's the plans for today babe?" Alice gleamed at me.  
"We're hitting Oxford Street" My heart died a little when the words left her mouth. I hated shopping and she was taking me to one of the most biggest shopping places in a different country. She saw the realisation on my face. "Babe, it'll be okay, honestly. I'm here with you and that's all that you need to know. If it's the people that you are worried about just don't think about them. Plus, I'm not going to torture you with endless hours of shopping." I nodded my head at her so that she knew that I understood. "Plus, we're going shopping for you today, not me." She winked at me. What's Alice's plan.

"I'm just jumping in the shower then I'll be ready Ali!" A faint 'okay' was called back to me. I ran the shower and let the bathroom get steamy to try and relax my muscles. Today was going to be a rough one for me.  
The hot water ran down my shoulder blades and down my back, easing the tension in my muscles. How I wish that Alice was here to massage the soap onto my shoulders and back. Within ten minutes I had finished showering. I stepped out of the tub and made my way into the bedroom. I noticed some clothes set out and a note.  
'My dear Bella,  
I have nipped around the corner to get you your favourite coffee and a bagel.  
I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me, Look after my heart  
-I've left it with you.  
Forever yours,  
Ali  
X'

Warmth spread throughout me and I did miss Alice already. All I thought about was how much I wanted to spend forever with Alice. No amount of years would be enough with her. I put on the clothes that she had laid out for me and looked in the mirror. For once in my life, I actually looked fashionable. Black skinny jeans, white v-neck short sleeved t-shirt, grey v-neck slouch cardigan and a pair of high top converse. Oxford Street here I come!

"Baby I'm back!" YES! I ran to the door and jumped into the arms of my petite girlfriend. Good thing that she was a vampire otherwise I would have knocked Alice back into the door. "I missed you" I told her and kissed her lips.  
"I missed you too baby. I brought you coffee" Her lips curled up into a smile and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Stupid human stuff aye"

I finished off my bagel and coffee and headed out the door, hand in hand with Alice.  
"Can I have a taxi to Oxford Street please?" Alice was always so polite to people, even though she just dazzled them. The receptionist was stood staring at Alice for a good few minutes. I coughed to get her out of her gaze. Alice was mine. But then again, I know that Alice would stay with me and that these people had no chance. They couldn't have the connection that me and Alice have.  
"Yes. There is a car waiting for you outside Miss Cullen."  
Alice said her manners and we made our way to the car. It took us 15 minutes to get there and London had taken my breath away. We stepped out of the taxi and all that I could do was look around in awe. London was so breathtakingly beautiful.

We made our way down and looked in a few shops. "Ready to hit Selfridges Bells?" I looked at Alice. I'd heard of Selfridges, it was one of the most prestigious and expensive shops. I nodded at Alice and we made our way in. The store was huge and full of named brands such as All Saints. Alice picked a few things up and shunned me into the dressing rooms.  
"Alice, why am I trying these clothes on? I can't afford prices like these." I held the tag up on an All Saints t-shirt. "£55! £55 for a t-shirt Ali! That's what in US Dollars?" I worked out the currency rate as fast as I could.  
"That's $82 babe" Alice got there faster than me, as always.  
I looked at her stubbornly. "Exactly Alice, 82 fucking dollars for a thin t-shirt!" I gave up all hope. Everything was so expensive.  
"Just try it on Bella. For me, please." I grunted and put the shirt on. To my surprise it did look really good on, but I begrudged paying so much for a shirt.  
"Bella, do you like the shirt?"  
"Yes." I bit my lip nervously.  
"You really shouldn't bite your lip you know Bella. Well, when we're out anyway. It sends me crazy." She stepped towards me and locked her lips with mine. We moaned in each other's mouths. Were we seriously about to have sex here in the changing room? Alice pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I shot her an evil look and she simply smiled at me and let out a little chuckle. "The assistant is on her way, that's why I stopped" she whispered to me. I smiled in realisation that she didn't actually want to break away from the kiss.  
"Is everything okay in there ladies?"  
"Yes, everything is fine thank you. Actually, I would like your opinion on something please?" Oh god, what has Alice got in store now. She unlocked the door and opened it fully. The woman was stood looking at us.  
"Do you think that this top suits my girlfriend?" ALICE! I mentally shouted at her. The woman was looking at me up and down and told me to turn around so that she could see it all.  
"I think that it suits her beautifully. However, we do have a top that has just come in and I think that it would suit your girlfriend perfectly. I shall just go and get it. Size 10 are you miss?"  
I looked at Alice, not knowing the size conversion. "She is a size 10 yes. Thank you."  
The woman hurried off to get the shirt. I looked at Alice. "Size 10?" The disappointment and humiliation was clear on my face.  
"Bells, this is England, a size 10 here is equivalent to a size 6 in America" I nodded my head and a rush of relief is gone off of my shoulders. I've had weight issues since I turned 12. I was always a chubby child and it disgusted me. Since then I have vowed to never ever return to the size that I was.

The woman returned with a royal blue shirt. It was beautiful, even for a shirt. Alice stayed in the dressing room with me whilst I tried it on.  
"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. I don't know why I didn't think of this colour for you. We have to buy this!" her hands snaked around my waist line and she pulled me towards her. Electricity ran through my body when her lips met mine. I deepened the kiss, not being able to get enough of Ali.  
"Is everything okay in there?" SHIT! The shop assistant knocked on the door. Alice looked and smiled at me, her head tilted to one side and she whispered in my ear "tell her everything is fine thank you" her lips placed rough kisses on my neck.  
"Hi, erm, oh yeah, I mean everything's okay, in fact it's perfect" I heard the woman's footsteps walk away. Alice looked at me dead in the eyes. "I love you Bella" her smile said it all.  
Her hands had the top off of me within seconds, her mouth placing kisses all over my body then finding it's way to one of my nipples. Her tongue darted over my nipple, licking and sucking with such urgency. I groaned as she pulled away from me. Instantly realising the loss of contact from her I growled.  
"Bells don't growl at me here. It does things to me and I can't handle it, especially not here" I smiled at her. Now I know her weakness. Alice shakes her head with a smile on her face. I look up at her from beneath my eyelashes and bite my lip at the same time.  
"Urgh, Isabella Swan you are highly frustrating and sexy as hell. Come on, I can't handle you in here. Time to go back to the hotel." she takes my hand in hers and leads me out of the store.  
"Was everything okay for you ladies?" Shit the shirt!  
"Here's a £50 note, keep the change" Alice threw the money at the shop assistant and dragged me out of the shop. I had the biggest smile on my face. We got a taxi straight away and arrived at the hotel in what seemed to be a matter of minutes. We practically ran to the lift to get to our suite. There was only us two in the lift.  
"Alice.." I was cut off by Alice's lips on mine, her tongue sweeping across the bottom of my lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I obliged and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I let Alice win. We each had one of our hands in each others hair, tugging and thriving from the pure ecstasy that we were experiencing.  
"I need you, now, Alice" I panted as she started kissing and biting my neck. She groaned in response. We reached our room door when Alice slammed me into it. The urgency that we both was experiencing was unreal. We got through the door and Alice slammed us both into the back of it.  
"You. Bedroom. Now." Alice ordered me. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**A/N: So there we have chapter 8 guys! Can't believe it's took me so long. Stupid technology aye haha Please review and keep reading my little story. It gives me inspiration =)**


End file.
